


This is not my night

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one kidnaps Nelson and Page, until, accidentally, somebody does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not my night

**Author's Note:**

> [The prompt was "Nelson and Murdock are the safest people in Hell's Kitchen"](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=5108680#cmt5108680)

_This is not my night,_  Troy thought as he stared at the two tied up people in his warehouse. One of them was bleeding.  _Shit_  
  
He wet his lips and spoke.   
  
"Kyle," he whispered to his second in command, "untie them."  
  
Kyle was already moving, cutting the ropes with a knife and helping them out of the chairs.   
  
"Hurry _up_ man," Calvin said in a hurried whisper as he peered out of the grimy windows into the dark night. "I think I see him."  
  
Troy groaned and grabbed the bandages from the kit they had near the crates. The wound the guy had was bleeding sluggishly and the woman hissed at him when he got near.   
  
He held up his hands. He was going to kill Tim when he found him. They'd all heard the stories about why you don't mess with Nelson and Page or the Devil would come after you. They said what he did to you would make you wish for death. Surprisingly, no one had ever managed to capture Murdock. Troy was glad. He didn't think he wanted to hear that story.   
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you," he said to them. "I promise. I just wanted to give you these." He pressed the bandages into her hands and stepped away.   
  
All of a sudden, Calvin screamed.   
  
"No, we didn't know who they  _were_  man! We're sorry for taking them. They're fine, I promise!"  
  
He was on his knees, hands clasped together, begging. In front of him stood the Devil, red staff clasped in one hand.   
  
Shit.


End file.
